When You Take a Dare Too Far
by Supcakes
Summary: Ginny never backs down from a dare, but when a dare leads to the one and only Blaise Zabini..what will happen to Ginny?


**Ginny POV**

I really hate playing the game truth or dare, it always ends up being all weird. Of course when you're at a party being thrown by your fellow house mates, you go.

Us Gryffindor students never back down from a 's weird, but fun when you prove to your friends you did it. So a bunch of Gryffindor students sat in a circle and we started the game. I kept wondering when we were going to dish out the good ones.

I still feel that way, after the whole war thing was over I got a job in the ministry. I sit at my desk wondering what was going to happen today. Work is a completely different adventure all by itself.

I'm 20 if you were wondering, I haven't been married and Harry… Well he's gone, he married Luna. Ron married Pansy Parkinson. Hermione is dating Draco Malfoy of all people.

I'm just here, pouring my heart and soul into my work. Hopefully I'll be appreciated here. Whenever I feel alone I pour my heart into the things in front of me.

My thoughts get interrupted when Draco Malfoy knocked on my office door. It was open...there really wasn't any use to knock.

"Hello Weasley." he smirks, "Malfoy, come in." He comes in and sits on the couch by my desk.

"I'm bored…" he says smiling. "Okay...so?" I say confusion coating my face. "So, I want to give you a dare, a bet if you will you give me one too."I smile and nod, "I can do anything Malfoy!" I roll my eyes.

"Okay, you first!" I smirk as he opens and closes his mouth in shock."Fine…" he says in a childish manor. "I bet you could never get into Blaise Zabini's pants…" "So you want me to go over and let him fuck me?" I ask confused.

"Oh Weaslette, he wouldn't ever let you fuck him, but I want to see how this turns out." I roll my eyes once more. "Have you even had sex with Hermione yet?" He bites his lip trying not to smirk. "On more than one occasion.."

I look at him quizzically, okay then…Hermione was one of those people who ..I'm waiting till marriage./i/b.

"I bet you she wouldn't say yes to marrying you." I smirk at his reaction."What makes you think that?" he says looking nervously at his hands.

"She wants to wait until she's like 25 to get married." I smirk at his face. "You're on!" he says shaking my hand. "What happens if one or the other succeed?" I ask nervously."Then we can say I told you so…" he says smartly.

"Lame, but whatever!" I say smiling. "Get the hell out of my office." He chuckles then leaves confidence in his steps.I shrink down in my chair then think of a very good plan.I write an owl to who conveniently works for me.

_Dear ,_

_I would like to inform you that I am considering giving you a raise._

_I would like to have you over at my flat for a meeting._

_Tomorrow at 7. Its casual… no worries._

_Thank you for being an amazing coworker please reply to my owl._

_See you ;) _

_Ginny Weasley._

_Ps: Ask Draco for my address, Hermione has a flat down the hall from mine, if you know what I mean. _

I give the letter to an owl and it flies to Blaise's office window.

**Blaise's POV**

I hear a tapping at my window I open it to see an owl, so I grab the letter and give it a snack then watch it fly away.

_Dear ,_

_I would like to inform you that I am considering giving you a raise._

_I would like to have you over at my flat for a meeting._

_Tomorrow at 7. Its casual… no worries._

_Thank you for being an amazing coworker please reply to my owl._

_See you ;) _

_Ginny Weasley._

_Ps: Ask Draco for my address, Hermione has a flat down the hall from mine, if you know what I mean. _

I write that down in my calendar then call Draco in."Where does Ginny live?" I ask showing him the letter. He smirks, "She works fast too…" he mumbles then writes out the address. I smile and continue with my work.

** Ginny POV**

**The Next Day**

I look in my closet and find a nice blue work shirt leaving only a few buttons done up. I put on a short skirt and made sure to wear my laciest knickers. I curl my hair in lose ringlets. I go to work and see a bunch of men staring at me. Come and get me Blaise.

I hear a knock at my office door.

"Come in!" I say reapplying my lipstick and waiting for whoever knocked. "Blaise, hello come and sit." I say smiling at his nervousness. "Why do you want to give me a raise, you hate me!" he says staring pointedly at me.

"I don't hate you, and you've been doing a great job this year." I say standing up. He stares at me in shock as I sit next to him on the couch.

"I actually admire your working process." I whisper into his ear. He shivers and I just smirk, since when did this Slytherin get so scared of girls? He was one of those guys who were called the _Slytherin Sex Gods!_ Damn him for losing his touch.

"Oh...okay…" he says smirking, "See you tonight." he winks then turns to leave. I bite my lip and continue doing my paper work.

"I see you work fast Weaslette!" I look up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. "I don't know if I should thank you or smack you since you're checking me out right now…"

He smirks, "In your dreams, but hey I'm gonna leave work early today, I promised Hermione we'd go to an amusement park, then a romantic stroll in the park...oh wait did you want to see this?" he pulls out a ring and I gasp, its actually really beautiful.

"You work fast too!" I say smirking at his enthusiasm. "Where'd you get this ring?" I ask walking up to him and staring at it. "It was my mum's grandma's we've had it in the family for generations."

"Wait you were going to prepose to her before I dared you to weren't you?" He gives me another one of his signature smirks and winks then leaves the room. I groan and fall over on my couch.

Can I just go home now, I'm tired of work! Stupid work is making my life harder than it needs to be, right now I'm sitting here thinking about what the best way is to seduce Blaise Zabini. The fuck?

"Candy?" I say still laying on the couch. The little house elf pops in and bows, "How may Candy help you Ms. Ginny?" I had finally gotten her to call me Ginny after two years of trying. "Can you call Blaise in here and also bring us some food?"

Candy smiles and bows, "Anything for , Ms. Ginny treats Candy too well." I shake my head, "Candy, you treat me better than I treat myself." I say smiling as Candy blushes. "Before I forget, here's your money…" I give her 50 coins and her mouth hangs open. "This is too much…" she says looking at me gratefully.

I shake my head, "Its how much you deserve!" she smiles and with a pop disappears out of the room. "I've always loved that house elf!" a deep voice says from my door.

"Come in!" I say shifting from my laying position on the couch. He smiles and sits down. I point my want and a table appears in front of us. "I thought maybe we could eat lunch, I got bored…" I say smiling.

"I see…" he says smirking, but his smirk is different than Malfoy's, more friendly, inviting...the fuck. Just then a pile of food appears in front of us. I smile, "She is fast too." I say picking up a butter beer.

"She is, but how did she know I love butter beer?" he says in wonder. "She didn't, she just made it…" I say giggling at him chugging down the beer. "You're going to get sick, take it slow." I say pulling it away from his mouth.

I look at what Candy brought us. "Pasta…" I say smiling, "I have been craving this!" I say digging into the food. Blaise does the same and we talk the whole time. It's like we've been friends for years, except...we've been enemies for years..

"Well, I look foreword to sharing a dinner tonight… but do you mind if we do it at my place? I think you've impressed me enough with the food. My turn." I nod, "Sure, address please!" I say smirking as he hands over a paper.

"Since when did you get a Slytherin smirk?" he asks smirking right back at me, "Since I started working with you and Malfoy." I say rolling my eyes and flicking my wand. It cleans everything up and puts the table away.

"See you tonight." I say winking as he leaves, I can hear him chuckling as I go back to my work, oh he'll be quite happy to see me tonight.

**A Few Hours Later**

I go into my room changing into a pair of short jean shorts, or what Hermione likes to call, denim knickers. I put on a button up shirt and a pair of heels. I smirk at my reflection then fetch my broom to fly to his house.

When I get there, I see...not a house, but a manor. Not as big as Malfoy manor, that place is huge, but Blaise's manor is still bigger than my flat or a house.

I knock on the door and out comes a sexy looking . Wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Casual just as I told him, but still. His green shirt showing off his muscles. I smirk, "Hello." I say walking in before him.

"Staring is considered rude you know…" I say smirking at his expression. True, I don't have the longest legs, thats all Hermione, but my chest is quite large...and he isn't taking his eyes off of mine…

"Blaise…" I say waving in front of his face waking him up from his trance. He snaps out of it and takes my hand. I try to pull it away, but he starts walking and sits me down on a couch and hands me a plate overflowing with food.

"Wow…" I say shocked at how much food is in front of me. "Actually I did most of it, Red barely gave me any help…" he says smiling. "Thats really good…" I say eating my food. He reaches for a napkin then his hand brushes over my thigh. Making me straighten up.

"So…" I say trying to distract him, I'm actually nervous about this dare...maybe I shouldn't do it. "Do you want to go flying?" he says after we finish our dinner. I nod and he leads me out to his back yard. "Get on…" he says smiling as I go behind him on the broom.

"You do know I have a job coaching a quidditch summer camps….right." I say as he pushes off the ground. "I'm more than capable to ride my own broom." I say deciding this is a good time to make him uncomfortable.

I rub my legs up his from behind then put my chin on his shoulder breathing hot air onto his neck. I look at his face, he's obviously turned on. I start kissing his neck softly. Then he lands the broom. "You're trying to get us killed aren't you Ginny?" I smirk at him "No…"

I go up to him again and his up his neck. He returns with a groan. This is way easier than I thought. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. Then I look at his lips and give him a soft kiss on the lips, which he deepens and we're just standing there snogging in the middle of his lawn.

"Lets….take….this…...inside…."he says between kisses then we appear in his bedroom. I am still wrapped around him as he peals me off. I slide to the back of the bed and he opens my legs up.

I smirk as he slides in between them kissing me passionately. I lick his bottom lip and he grants my tongue access to his mouth. We explore each other's mouths and he backs up.

I look down to notice my shirt is fully unbuttoned revealing my lacy knickers for him to see. I smirk and pull off his shirt too. I run my finger softly down his chest then we continue.

He slowly pulls my pants off and then I do the same with him so that the only thing between us is our knickers. He starts to kiss my neck and I push myself towards him. He nips at my neck and I groan quietly.

He unclasps my bra and I slide it off and fling it across the room. Now I'm completely naked and so is Blaise. I smirk at him and he continues to kiss me.

He starts to massage my breasts and I gently stroke him...down there. He is going hard and I continue doing that while kissing his neck. I flip him over so I'm hovering over him and slide down low. He groans as my mouth closes around him.

"Ginny…" he moans, I continue and his breathing is notching up. I smile and let him inter me. He regains his strength then thrusts into me multiple times. "Say my name Weasley…" he says kissing my neck. "Blaise." I moan letting him explore my body. I sigh as we reach our peaks together and collapse on the bed.

All we can say is, "Wow…" I smirk, "Was that good for you Blaise." he smirks, "Quite, but I think you enjoyed it more." I roll my eyes, "I bet you anything you were moaning louder than me." he smirks. I roll my eyes then kiss him again down his neck.

He moans exceptionally loud. "No, I think you moaned the loudest!" I say giggling and sliding under the covers. This was an amazing night, and the best sex I've ever had.

**Blaise's POV**

Wow, who knew little Ms. Ginny Weasley had that in her. Who knew she could get me working like that? Not me, no way! I thought she'd just leave after the ride, but she obviously had something else in mind, just as I did.

She's sleeping against me, her naked body pressed to mine, it feels good. Not like I felt when I had a one night stand with other girls, like regret. In this case it felt like we were happy with each other and I could stay like this forever.

I had this rule in Hogwarts, that I wouldn't sleep with the same girl twice. They were just inexperienced and it lead me from trouble. But I feel connected to Ginny. How our bodies move in sync. Perfectly. Its like we're meant to be.

Of course we probably weren't it was one of those, in the moment things...who knows...


End file.
